Such a closing element serves for closing and/or for opening access to a chamber. Particularly in the case of a motor vehicle, the closing element may be the door of a car, the tailgate or the like.
A closing element of such a type exhibits an opening mechanism and a handling element. The closing element further exhibits a locking mechanism for locking and/or unlocking the opening mechanism. The handling element is capable of being actively connected to the opening mechanism in such a manner that in the case of an unlocked locking mechanism the closing element is capable of being moved for the purpose of opening. The locking mechanism is capable of being actuated by means of a closing system including an electronic key, in particular for the authorization of access to the motor vehicle of the authorized user possessing the electronic key, for the purpose of locking and/or unlocking the opening mechanism.
Emergencies may arise—for example, in the case of a flat battery of the electronic key—in which the actuation by the closing system fails. For such emergencies, a mechanical lock has hitherto been additionally provided on the closing element, which permits the actuation of the locking mechanism by means of a mechanical emergency key. Besides the lack of security against theft by reason of the mechanical lock, this also results in an additional outlay for the closing element.